Last Chance III
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: 17 years after Leonardo Hamato became Shabriri a war in Hell and Heaven collides with Earth in the middle. The only way to stop it is if the boy becomes a sacrifice for the greater good between both worlds. But when the boy is the only reason the Hamato brothers stay together and sane they are willing to do anything to save him. Third story in Last Chance series.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

17 years after Leonardo Hamato gave up his humanity to become one of the four kings of the underworld being reborn into Shabriri. But at the same time the miracle of life was happening and a woman gave birth to a healthy boy she named Leonardo. The Hamato family left alone by their friends after discovering the truth behind Leo's fall into hell now meets with the boy named after their brother on the very night Leo was first lost to them. But this meeting wasn't a mistake but faith working its wheels so that the boy and the three remaining brothers in the Hamato family together for a battle that bring the world to its knees as both heaven and hell collide with earth in the middle.

* * *

One month ago:

"Leonardo"

The three turtles paralyzed with fear stayed down and just stared at the boy with wide eyes. 17 years without their older brother and now a boy who could be him was standing just one yard in front of them was saying the same name as him. But deep in the back of their minds they knew their brother was gone and his soul was now resting in hell as one of the four kings.

The boy Leonardo walked over to the three turtles and reached out his hand towards the youngest.

"Need help?" Leonardo asked.

Mikey with a shaky hand reached out towards Leo but Raph grabbed Mikey's hand quickly and shook his head no.

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders and backed off.

"I get it. Don't worry I won't say anything." Leonardo said.

Leonardo started to walk away when something flew over his head. Reaching up to grab it Leo saw it was a small shell like device. Looking over his shoulder Leonardo nodded his head and placed the device in his pocket. Even without words somehow all of them could communicate to each other.

"See you around kame." Leo said walking over to the ledge with his hand in the air.

* * *

A month of silence from the three turtles Leonardo went back to his quiet life. Leonardo was the son of two wonderful people but one night when Leo was five his mother was in a car accident and was killed. After his mother's death Leonardo's father raised him by himself as a single father to this day. When Leonardo would ask why his father never remarried after his mother's death he would tell him that his mother was the love of his life and so was he. His father loved only her and wants to keep it that way. Due to his father's work he travels most of the year so Leonardo is alone at their small apartment with little contact with him in his teenage years. So his father has told Leonardo agreed in letting Leonardo get his own place since he was barely home. His father helps with the rent but that's it after paying the rent Leonardo doesn't hear anything from him other than on his birthday and the anniversary of his mother's death.

One day during school Leonardo was getting ready for his after school activities. Leonardo changing in the locker room into his uniform when the shell like device started to buzz in his bag, Leonardo picked up the device looked over his shoulder and read on it:

TONIGHT MIDNIGHT PARK

Leonardo placed the device back into his bag and went to practice for the day. Leonardo was on the track team and was one of the co-captains, along being captain on the swim and dive team and the soccer team Leonardo was one of those guys who was liked by all even though he felt at times he really didn't fit in with everyone. To him those three creatures he meant for only a few moments were more of a family to him than everyone he has meant in his whole life. Leonardo went to his part time job as an instructor in a local martial arts dojo in his neighborhood.

Leonardo was an instructor for the local kid's class helping those who need a place to vent out their frustrations on the mat in a safe environment to help with self-confidence and control. By the time Leonardo got home, showered and ate it was close to midnight. Leonardo looked around the small one bedroom apartment before going downstairs and walking to the park across the street. Leonardo looked around the park to see nothing but the playground equipment. Leonardo walked over to the swings that were squeaking and moving in the breeze, grabbing one of the seats Leonardo took a seat with his elbows on his knees and back bent.

* * *

"I'm here want to get out of that tree already." Leonardo said.

The tree behind him started to move and shift as a great weight moved off and onto the ground.

"How did you know?" asked a one of the turtles with a slight New Yorker accent.

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders.

"I just did." Leonardo said.

"What do you want?" A gentle voice asked.

"Nothing" Leonardo said looking down at the ground, bobbing back and forth on the swing.

"Everyone wants something." The final one stated.

"Fine tell me your names it weird talking like this." Leonardo barked back.

Leonardo sat there with nothing the squeaks of the rusty playground equipment going back and forth.

"Fine" Leonardo said standing up fixing his jacket. "I have class in the morning so I'm leaving."

Leonardo placed the shell like device on the seat of the swing.

"You need this more than me." Leonardo said placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

Leonardo started walking back without looking over his shoulder.

By the time Leonardo got home it was almost 1 am, as Leonardo walked through the doors to his room he shivered. The air in the room was colder than the rest of the house but he couldn't understand why. Placing more clothes onto his body and another blanket on the bed Leonardo fell into a deep sleep.

Without notice two pairs of eyes glowed in the dark corner of his room.

* * *

To the Hamato family the silence of letting the boy go was weighed heavily on their shoulders especially the two youngest. When Leo left them, then their father and friends all the brothers had were each other but now with a boy who could their older brother was alive and standing in front of them the walls that were built high and strong crumbled down in an instance.

17 years without nothing but themselves each of the roles the brothers had were quickly reversed. Raph took over protecting and looking after the younger brothers the best he could but no was the same after their time in Hell. Donnie locked himself in his lab or the in the dojo beating his knuckles until they were covered in splinters and bleeding. Mikey tried his best to keep a smile on his face but night terrors and the things he saw down there was too much and threw him into a catatonic state for the next ten years. Raph overwork and barely sleeping did nothing but sit and stare at Leo's door that has been shut since the day he felt. Raph sits and waits for doors that will never open again, holding onto a small thread of hope that the doors could open and Leo would walk through them again. The one thread of hope keeping his sanity together was breaking more and more with each tick on the clock.

After endless silence with the sounds of clicking and watering moving and dropping from the pipes Donnie stepped out of the lab and never took a step back in there or the lab. Mikey finally out of his catatonic state woke up in a daze but Raph never woke up from his dream even when his two younger brothers were with him, he was just too broken.

Seven years later on a night when they hoped that just a harmless night in the city would do them some good ended with a battle for their lives and a boy with the same name.

After returning home Raph and his brother dropped their weapons and treated their injuries migrating to the living room to ask them why.

* * *

A boy with the same name and eyes just as their older brother came to them 17 years later, could it be faith or just some bad luck. Just getting better after Leo's death a boy came and saved them the look on his face, the eyes even the sound of his voice sounded like Leo but they knew…no they had to believe he was gone reborn in the underworld to a happier life.

Donnie throwing the boy their shell cell to communicate with the boy was out of the question to Raph but when he looked at Donnie he could see that he was just trying to hold himself together. His hands clasped together to keep them from shaking with his eyes darting back and forth reminded him of the first time Leo was almost taken from them.

Going their separate ways once again the brothers returned to their "worlds" Mikey trapped in his old comics covered in dust and video games touched by time, Donnie taking something apart and reassembling it again and again, and finally Raph back to his spot just staring at the door.

* * *

All while this was happening someone was watching the scene unfold…make that two people. Watching from the safety of their world as the three brother try to understand why a boy was even there in the first place. The two siblings holding each other's hands tighter tightly turned their gaze from the family that was falling apart again to their home in what the world above called war.

"What are we going to do sister?"

"I do not know but we need him."

"I agree show me him."

The window changed from the turtles to Leonardo arriving home.

"It looks like your time is up Leo."

"Yes angels can't save you now."

The twins gripped each other's hands tighter and started plotting to get the boy and turtles together to save their world and the ones above them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leonardo woke up the next morning with a headache. Sitting up in his bed he rubbed his eyes thinking it was just the lack of sleep from earlier Leonardo stumbled into the bathroom. Turning on the water Leonardo rubbed his face with it letting the water drip off his nose as he stared down the drain. Suddenly a wave of dizziness came to Leonardo like a bus causing him to fall and cradle his head in his hands. A flash of memories too fast for him to see of understand passed him in a blink of the eye. Leonardo blinked his eyes a few times shaking his head. Standing up Leonardo gripped the sides of the sink and looked up at himself in the mirror.

Leonardo stood straight up taking a step back to steady himself, shaking his head Leonardo got himself washed then changed into his navy blue shirt with a grey jacket that had a breast pocket on the left side, long stone grey pants and charcoal work boots. Leonardo walked out of his room brushing his short spiked black hair with his fingers then grabbed his phone, backpack and keys and walked out the door grabbing his black leather jacket and helmet. Leonardo walked outside throwing his jacket, placing his backpack over his left shoulder and pulling out his bike Leonardo drove to school believing that his last contact with those three turtles was over and he had nothing to worry about.

As Leonardo parked his bike, taking off his helmet and carried it inside, across the street on top of the building's rooftop a figure watched as Leonardo entered the building then retreated back into the shadows.

In school Leonardo was just going by his day as he normally did, go to class, hangout with his friends and eat lunch with his teammates. One of Leonardo's best friends was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes; she was a tomboy and made other guys cringe when they got on her bad side.

Leonardo waved her over.

* * *

"Hey Jones over here." Leonardo shouted.

"Don't yell at me and if you do call me by my first name not my last idiot." She joked.

"Sorry Shadow." Leonardo said moving over a bit.

Shadow was two years younger than him but they played on the same soccer team when she came to high school. At first they both hated each other because of their clashing attitudes but when they watched each other on the field they grew better and better with their techniques and stamina. Leonardo helped Shadow to become co-captain of her soccer team her second year and she helped Leonardo lead the boys' soccer team to win the championship.

From what Leonardo found out about her parents they were both good people, her father a mechanic and her mother a scientist Leonardo wonders how they world collided at times since they worked in two different worlds.

* * *

"My little brother is a pain in my ass." Shadow complained shoveling her burger into her mouth.

"What did he do now?" Leonardo asked.

"He went into my closet and took my leather jacket. He knows that he can't come into my room but he does it anyway. We fought and now my parents grounded us and I can't go anywhere but school and home." Shadow stated.

"What about you're after school activates?" Leonardo asked.

"Those and work are okay but I have to call and have proof I went to them. God I hate him so much." Shadow yelled gripping her burger tighter and tighter.

Leonardo placed his hands on top of Shadows' to stop her from making a bigger mess.

"How long do you have?" Leonardo asked.

"A month. You're lucky Leo you have no one but yourself." Shadow said.

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah but would like someone to talk to." Leonardo said.

"What about your girlfriend?" Shadow asked.

"Yes what about me?" A voice said behind Leonardo placing her arms around his neck.

Leonardo smiled and gave her a peak on the cheek.

"Other than you Lilith." Leonardo grinning.

Lilith took her seat beside Leonardo at the end of the table.

* * *

Lilith was the captain of the track team for girls and they met through mutual friends. Lilith had long blonde hair that she kept braided over her left shoulder, light blue eyes and beautiful features many believe that Leonardo and Lilith as the top couple at school and Lilith the girl every boy wants. Lilith was wearing light grey blouse with a black jacket over it and dark blue skinny jeans with black boots.

"Do you have work today?" Leonardo asked Lilith.

"Yes I have a shift at the diner. What about you?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah I have a back to back class with kids and adults later today on top of a game tomorrow I'm going to be tired." Leonardo said.

Lilith rubbed Leonardo's shoulders.

"Oh poor baby do you need me to nurse you back to health?" Lilith joked.

Leonardo and Shadow started cracking up when a thud hit the table. Across from them was a teammate of Leonardo but someone who hated him.

"Hey Zac what's up." Leonardo asked trying to be friendly.

"Whatever man I'm trying to eat here not gag up my lunch from your PDA." Zac said taking a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

Zac or Zachriel was the captain of the soccer team before Leonardo came but after a leg injury Zac had to take a year off from school. He was a bright guy with short brown hair was slight curved to the right side of his face with his bangs just hovering over his right eye, green eyes and lightly scruffy face. He had the team jersey on with a long white shirt under it, light blue pants and white and blue sneakers.

After he recovered and came back he found out that Leonardo took his place and led the team to victory. Now he was vice captain since his leg hurt him at times and couldn't deal with the stress at times. Bitter at Leonardo taking his spot the two never get along but work together in front of their coach and teachers so neither of them gets kicked out of school or the team.

Lilith took her hands off of Leonardo's shoulders and moved a bit away from him.

"Don't be bitter cause you don't have anyone Zac." Shadow stated.

"Stay out of this kid this is between me and Mr. Popular here." Zac barked back.

The bell to lunch couldn't ring any sooner and everyone got up and threw their trays away. Leonardo said goodbye to Shadow and Zac and walked Lilith to her next class before running to his own.

"See you later." Leonardo said looking down at his girlfriend.

"You too Mr. Popular." Lilith joked.

Leonardo and Lilith gave each other a kiss goodbye. Lilith watched as Leonardo ran to her next class then moved in her own.

* * *

Inside class Lilith took out her books and notebook but as the teacher was talking Lilith took out a different pen than she was using. It was pure black fountain pen with a silver skull on top of it. Lilith pulled out a smaller notebook from her backpack that was black with an upside down silver outline of a cross. The pages themselves were black to Lilith as she wrote in it in black ink the ink turned read and said,

IT'S TIME HE'S READY

After Lilith wrote this she stared at the notebook and under it words started to appear in red.

NOT YET BUT SOON. GET RID OF THE PROBLEM

Lilith wrote back in the notebook and placed it back in her bag with the pen as soon as she wrote her reply.

YES MASTER SHABRIRI

While this was going on Leonardo was sitting in class with Zac when he left the room to go to the nurse for his leg. When Zac entered the room the nurse handed him a key and nodded her head. Zac placed the key into the lock for the bathroom and turned it. As the key turned the lock the lock itself started to glow a bright white light. Zac pushed the door open and entered quickly. Engulfed in the bright light Zac walked across a plain of nothing but white until he was met with a mirror and his reflection. Zac took out of his pocket a silver object that looked like a pen but when Zac removed the lid steam started to pour out of it. Zac quickly moved it across the entire mirror then returned it to his pocket.

* * *

Zac took his finger and started to write on it.

THE PLAN IS IN PLACE BUT THERE IS A PROBLEM

The mirror started to form letters from the steam on the glass.

DEAL WITH IT THE BOY MUST REMEMBER

Zac wrote back on the glass

THERE IS NOTHING I CAN'T DO HE WILL BE OURS FATHER

Zac placed his hand on the mirror and watched it start to glow a warm bright light before disappearing.

Zac walked out of the room, returning the key to the nurse he walked back to class just in time for the bell to ring for the next period. Zac looked over to his right to see Leonardo handing him papers.

* * *

"These were the handouts you missed when you were out." Leonardo said with a smile.

"Thanks but I could've gotten them from the teacher myself." Zac said.

"Yes but I know how much you dislike him." Leonardo said.

"Whatever." Zac said rolling his eyes, throwing his backpack over his shoulder he left to go to his next class with Leonardo in tow.

* * *

When school ended and everyone went their different ways with Leonardo caught in the middle of his girlfriend and guy who was okay with him but hated him at the same time. Zac stayed with Leonardo until he left to go home since they were on the same soccer team and Lilith met up with Leonardo after he was done with work. Both of them never let Leonardo out their sight even when one of them was not seen in the back of their minds they knew they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Leonardo was going through his life like nothing was different the Hamato brothers were dealing with their own problems. The day Leonardo went back to school the three brothers gathered together to talk to each other about the boy and their next step.

Mikey and Donnie took their places on the couch with Raph pacing back and forth in front of them.

With their eyes moving they watched as Raph would stop and try to talk to his brother but go back and look at the grown continuing his pacing.

"Raph you're going to wear the floor out if you keep that up." Mikey complained.

Raph turned his head to look at his brother.

"Mikey don't start." Raph growled.

But Mikey had grown in the last 17 years even though he spent most of his time stuck in his head.

"No Raph we need to talk about him." Mikey stated.

"I agree Mikey Raph this needs to be talked about before it gets bigger." Donnie added.

"What do you want me to say?" Raph shouted.

"There's a kid out there with the same name, the same eye, hell pretty much our Leo minus being human part and you want me to do talk to him! Let me remind you we screwed up our brother with our selfness and he left us. We can't talk to him, we can't go near him do you guys understand." Raph yelled.

* * *

Raph turned his back to his brothers and muttered to himself.

"Not again. I can't do it."

"Then why did you throw him the shell cell?" Donnie asked.

Raph quickly turned around and glared at his brothers.

"If you wanted nothing to do with the kid then why did you throw him the shell cell? Why did you message him to meet up at the park near his place, Raph? If you really wanted nothing to do with him then why did you do all of that other stuff?" Donnie asked walking up to his brother and standing in front of him.

Raph growled then pushed Donnie away.

"Don't start with me Don I have enough problems." Raph shouted.

Donnie walked over and pushed back.

"Then answer the question Raph. Why him?" Donnie shouted back.

Mikey quickly got between his two brothers as the shoving match began to get more violent.

"Stop it! Both of you just stop it!" Mikey shouted pushing his two older brothers away from him.

"Don't you guys see this is not helping anyone? Raph you need to answer the question for yourself about Leo and Donnie you need to give him time to answer. We have only each other and we need to stop all this fighting." Mikey pleaded.

Both brothers looked at each other but quickly looked away. As the two brothers parted ways with the youngest frozen to his spot the three brothers could feel the temperature start to drop.

* * *

"No" Donnie said looking at his brothers.

"It can't be not after so much time has passed." Mikey said.

"You better have good explanation you brats because I'm going to gut you like a fish this time." Raph growled pulling out his Sais.

"Oh boohoo you are sad. What are we going to do about this sister?"

"I do not know brother but we must be quiet or they will find us."

The twins started to giggle as their voices echoed throughout the silent lair.

"Show yourself!" Raph demanded.

"Temper, temper boy. That rage has gotten you into too many fights and troubles in the past."

"Yes do you remember what it cost you?"

"Kage! Kei! Come out now or else!" Raph shouted.

"Or else what?" Kage asked.

Kage and Kei appeared in front of brothers in a cloud of black smoke.

Both twins had aged since the last time they appeared in front of the brothers.

* * *

Kage was the same height as Leo was when he was still alive. His hair still pure black but with his bangs falling down to his chin on his right side with the back cut to the bottom of his hair line. Kage's red eyes still bright red as ever contrasted again his sickly grey skin. Wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a black leather jacket that had an upside down silver cross on the back of it, black jeans that were loose again his legs and black boots with dried specks of blood on the bottom and sides. A tattoo of a spider web was on the side of Kage's neck and a flame design going down his left arm to the top of his palm.

Kei was the same height as Kage with the same bright red eyes and sickly grey skin. Her hair was still pure black and was cut same; short in the back and long in the front but her right side was cut shorter than her left. The right side was cut just half way above her ear and her left was cut just below her other ear her bands just barely showing on her forehead. But this time she had colored it with dark blue highlights and the tips of her hair bright red like her eyes. Kei was a developed woman wearing a charcoal grey sleeveless V t-shirt that showed part of her bust that had two silver buttons under it. Cut just above her belly bottom she had tight black leather pants with black boots with high heels that made her two inches higher than her brother. Kei had laced up fingerless gloves that went just above her elbow and two rows of silver earrings that looked like tear drops on both of her ears.

* * *

"I knew it this is all because of you two." Raph yelled pointing the tip of his sai at the twins.

"We did no such thing Raphael. We were just passing through the neighborhood and thought why don't we come and visit our friends." Kei said.

"Yes we thought it has been too long since we last saw each other and thought it was a good time to exchange stories and tell jokes." Kage joked.

"There is no way you two just happen to show up now after 17 years of silence on the exact moment we are going through a crisis." Donnie said.

"Yeah why do you two always come when something bad is going to happen?" Mikey asked.

Kei and Kage shrugged their shoulders.

"We have no idea what you guys are talking about." Kage said.

"Please you might as we tell us that you were the kid and this is all in our minds." Raph stated.

Kei and Kage looked at each other in bit of a shock.

"What kid?" Kei asked in deep voice.

Though the turtles never saw the twins in a panic it seemed to them they didn't know about the boy Leonardo. Thinking it was better to keep quiet they bit their tongues but the twins didn't want that they needed any information they had.

Kage nodded his head to Kei and walked over to Raph. Donnie and Mikey tried to move but Kei let her black cloud hold them in place. As Kage walked over to Raph who was struggling to move Kage's hand started to glow a purple flame.

* * *

"Tell me or I'll find out myself; painfully." Kage threaten giving Raph one last chance.

But Raph didn't budge or say a word. He didn't care what Kage did to him because all he wanted to do was keep the boy safe and out of this life.

Kage shrugged his shoulders chanting in an ancient language, Kage's eyes turned completely black as he placed his hand on the side of Raph's face.

Kage continued to chant as Raph withered in pain as his memories were being ripped from his head and placed into Kages'. The boy took a step back when he was finished. Raph fell to the ground and Kei let Donnie and Mikey go. Both brothers rushed to Raph's side as the turtle remained on his knees and hands panting heavily.

Kage whispered to Kei in the ear about what he just saw and what they already knew added up on why the kings have been in a meet for the last two weeks.

Kage and Kei walked over to the turtles but Donnie and Mikey wouldn't let them get any closer. Pulling out their weapons they stood protectively in front of their brother.

* * *

"What else do you want?" Mikey demanded.

"Nothing. Just giving you three a warning." Kage said.

"What you or your daddy did something bad and now it's going to affect us?" Raph joked.

Raph pulled himself off his hands and knees and knelt on his two feet ready to charge the twins if he had to.

"Nothing good will come if you three attack us so." Kei waved her hand in front of the brothers and their weapons disappeared. The three of them were sitting on their bottoms pinned to the ground. "This is better." Kei said smiling.

Kei and Kage took a seat in front of the brothers to explain the problem the best they could.

"Trust us or not but know this. The boy is in danger." Kage stated.

"What do you mean by "boy" and what danger?" Donnie asked.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know that you found or rather found you a boy by the name Leonardo and guess what he is endanger from both sides." Kei stated getting impatient.

"Brother why are we telling them this? The last time we tried this they failed both times." Kei complained.

"I know sister but as humans say third time is the charm we must see if this will work." Kage stated.

* * *

"The boy, Leonardo, what did you do to him?" Raph asked in a low and threating voice.

"We have done nothing turtle. We have been working the last 17 years on something and just as we get back home bad things have happened." Kei stated.

"What? What has happened in hell that you had to come up here?" Donnie asked.

Kage and Kei looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"The seals have weaken and most have broken." They both said together.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silence creep over everyone remembering the tale of the seals holding down the fallen king Yoake, the destruction and death he led during his time before he was forced away into an eternal slumber.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Mikey asked.

"Both sides have been at war with each other over something that happened the day Shabriri was brought to us and now the seals have weaken to the point Yoake has let out some of his power onto the demons. Controlling their minds and having them attack other demons and go to the heavens to kill angels. It's contained now but soon the barrier separating both worlds will break and the earth will be caught in the middle." Kage explained.

"What does this have to do with the boy Leonardo?" Raph asked.

"The boy is the key. The key to end this fight for both sides and the kings of each side will do anything and everything in their power to get him." Kei said.

"How? He's just a normal kid. Yes he reminds us of Leo but we haven't seen him since he left us. It could just be a case of mistaken identity." Mikey said.

Kage and Kei shook their heads.

"No the boy is strong and apart of everything that is about it happen. You would see this if you open your eyes to the possibilities. Remember the boy was born the day Leonardo Hamato died and was reborn as Shabriri what does that tell you?" Kei asked.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at each other but none of them understood what to do or say.

"Let put this in simpler terms then." Kage sighed. "Leonardo Hamato gave up his humanity to become the next king meaning his soul is in Hell but what if we were to tell you that only half the soul was used and the other half was brought to heaven?" Kage stated.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes Donatello. True to our word the soul of Leonardo was broken in half in the very beginning because of a deal the kings made with Heaven. The soul was too powerful for both sides to have so it was broken into two. One reborn into the shadows and other given a life in the light." Kage explained.

* * *

"Get it now? The boy is your brother." Kei stated in an annoyed tone.

"It can't be." Raph muttered.

"It can be and it is. Best news ever right?" Kei asked.

"No!" Raph yelled slamming his fist on the ground.

"It was better knowing he was gone from our lives now you're telling me he's alive and except me to be happy? Wrong!" Raph yelled.

Donnie and Mikey both silent to their brother's rant left him alone with to think about everything being told to them.

"Fine let the blood of the boy fall onto your hands then." Kage said standing up. "Come sister we are wasting our time here."

"Stop! Say that again!" Mikey yelled.

"What about my sister and-"

"Stop joking, Leo the kid tells us what is happening to him?" Donnie asked.

"Fine but you're not going to like it." Kei said.

"Don't care just tell us what is happening to him." Mikey demanded.

"Guys just stop and leave the kid alone if something happens to him then let it happen." Raph said.

Donnie and Mikey looked at Raph with wide eyes.

"How could you say that Raph?" Donnie asked.

"You're telling us that you don't care what happens to him. Even if he wasn't our brother he's just a kid nothing more than someone innocent in all of this." Mikey stated.

But Raph wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

"Tell us." Mikey pleaded.

"Fine but like we said you won't like it." Kei said.

Kage and Kei used their powers to show them the images of two people, Lilith and Zac.

"Both of them are watching over the boy. Lilith is a demon from Hell and Zac is an angel. They are both heavily intertwined into the boy's life and are about to make a move against him. Lilith just got an order to get the boy to our side and we can already guess Zac got the same order." Kage said.

"He is not safe on either side." Kei said.

"Who gave the order?" Mikey asked.

"We don't know who ordered Zac but it's a pretty obvious on who placed the order in Hell." Kei stated.

"Your father?" Mikey asked.

Both twins chuckled a bit and shook their heads.

* * *

"Nope guess again." Kage said smiling.

Thinking threw what each of the kings the only one they could think have devastated them.

"No. It can't be." Donnie muttered.

"Yes Shabriri ordered Lilith to get him. Father wants the boy to help stop the war but to do so the boy must die." Kage explained.

"Why? Why would Leo…Shabriri do that." Mikey asked in a low voice.

"Because of Yoake. The boy must fuse with Shabriri to give him the power to seal Yoake. Shabriri will return since he is just darkness and shadows but the boy will be lost for good." Kei said.

"It's for the greater good but it must be done." Kage said.

"We must go and you must decide if you are really going to stop and leave the boy to be fought by both sides until one wins." Kei said standing up.

"Wait, what about Heaven what do they want with him?" Donnie asked.

Kage grabbed his sister's hand as both of their hands glowed together.

* * *

"Ask Zachriel he would know." The twins said together as they disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

The three turtles now released from the twins hold, the younger siblings cornered the oldest.

"Why did you say that Raph? We have to stop them before Leo is hurt." Mikey said.

"Forget it. It's a problem with them so leave it alone." Raph said not wanting to look his brother's in the eye.

"How could you Raph? You are telling us to leave Leo to die at the hands of Hell or Heaven. He has been given a life away from us and it looks fine. Now it ends at the same age and time he was taken away from us. How could you live with this knowledge and do nothing to stop it?" Donnie demanded.

"Like this. I'm going to my room and you two better be here still when I get out." Raph shouted.

Raph started talking away from his brothers with Mikey saying the last word.

"Run away Raph that's what your best at anyway."

Raph, when he was younger would have attacked Mikey and gave him a beating but now he was really just tired and left Mikey alone with Donnie to return to his room.

* * *

Inside Raph was conflicted with the desire to find the boy and find him away from the evils of the world but on the other hand he knew he had to let him go just like he let his Leo go. Hell was going through a war and the thing responsible was only to get stronger and stronger until he broke out. The twins never said what would happen if he broke out but it was not going to be good. Raph thought about what Leo would have done but if he started thinking like that he would tell his brother to help save the boy and figure out another way to end the war.

But on the other hand the wall he built and the ones he's brothers so carefully built could crumble the moment they interacted with the boy. But what his brothers asked him was valid. Why did he throw the boy the shell cell in the first place and have a meet up to see him. If he didn't anything to do with him he would have just ignored him and left the kid alone after that. Maybe somewhere deep inside of him he really does want to see the boy again and repair everything he wronged his Leo.

Raph smashed his fist into the wall.

Thinking about replacing his brother with a kid was wrong. Why would even thought of replacing him pass his mind? He loved his brother and would have given his life for him, but in the end no matter what he did Leo choose to leave them for another life. Now one of the most powerful souls has been broken in half and he was given a chance to live on earth as a normal kid only for it to be taken away just because of who he is. And if he was really his brother then that meant he would do anything to end this.

To find courage and strength from nothing, to give up his life to save others without knowing who they are was who his brother was and if this boy really did have his soul even if it was half then either side could pull him into doing what they need him to do.

Raph walked outside and called for his brothers hoping they stayed because he was more determined than ever to cheat faith.

"Donnie, Mikey lets go we're getting Leo back."

Raph listened and hoped that his brothers remained home only to get nothing but the usual sounds of water dripping and moving through the pipes.

"Crap" Raph muttered under his breath.

* * *

Raph knew his brothers went to the boy's side and he had to stop them from doing something stupid. Their emotions and determinations to stop the boy from dying were too high and they could end up being the ones that died. No longer will Raph be trapped in his mind waiting for doors that would never open to open again. Or the sound of his brother practicing in the dojo with his swords in the early morning. Raph had to stop living in the past and look towards the future because for once in his life he was going to care for his brother even if it was only a namesake, the boy would live.

"I swear on my honor and life that I will save the boy even if I have to go to hell, heaven, and where in his place but he will live a full life." Raph vowed.

Raph bowed his head and left the lair. The framed picture of the family together and the brothers together hung high for everyone to see in the lair near the living room. The one place everyone would be at for long periods of time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Donnie and Mikey were running to the school to find the boy Leonardo and save him from whatever was about to happen to him. Raph for some reason they didn't know wanted nothing to do with him. He may be their brother in soul but not in reality bit he still deserved to live. Donnie and Mikey determined to save him ran as fast as they could through the connecting sewer lines until they reached the high school. From the time on their shell cells school was still going on and from the records Donnie pulled up the boy never missed a day.

But to get to the boy they had to figure out a way to get to him without people seeing them. Leonardo gave back the shell cell they gave him in the beginning so trying to contact him was out of the question but they had to get to him. From what the twins were saying something was going to happen today and Leonardo would have to pick a side or die. IN either case they had to get in. Donnie pointed towards the sports shed at the end the field, if he was right then there would be a good disguise in there for them to use. Donnie and Mikey sneaked quickly to the shed, Donnie picked the lock and pulled Mikey into the shed.

* * *

"What are we looking for Donnie?" Mikey asked.

Donnie just moved carts filled with equipment away digging deeper into the shed.

"Finally" Donnie cried five minutes later.

Donnie pulled it out and showed Mikey.

"You got to be kidding me." Mikey cried.

"Sorry Mikey but this is the only way to get in." Donnie stated.

"I must really miss Leo to be doing this." Mikey muttered.

Ten minutes later

* * *

Donnie pushed the shed door open with his foot and walked out with Mikey right behind him.

"Oww" Donnie cried. "That was my shell." Donnie complained.

"Sorry but I can barely see in this." Mikey explained.

Donnie was able to find them the school's mascot a dragon. True only one of them was in the costume but Donnie had Mikey covered in the gear football players wear complete with the helmet. Donnie and Mikey snuck their way to the gym to see Leonardo was on the court playing a game of basketball with his classmates.

"Good now we'll mix in." Mikey cried.

"Yes Mikey but the next problem is this is a gym class not a game. They are not going to let us in easily." Donnie stated.

"That's why we need to get to the nearest fire alarm, pull it and when Leonardo gets out of the building we grab him and get the hell of out here." Mikey said.

"This plan can't go wrong." Donnie said sarcastically.

"A least we got this close without getting caught." Mikey said trying to look on the brighter side of things.

Donnie stomped Mikey's foot immediately.

"Ouch, what was that for." Mikey asked hopping on his good foot.

"Don't speak and let's go." Donnie crumbled.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey walked through the back entrance to the gym and hid in the shadows waiting for a good time to pull the fire alarm. Mikey and Donnie chuckled watching Leonardo running around and playing a nice game of basketball for fun. Leonardo was running and laughing with his friends and even though they were competing against each other he was smiling the whole time.

As they were growing up their Leo stopped smiling at an early age. True he still smiled but it was a sad or forced one not a true smile where he was happy and glad to be there.

The memory of their deceased brother sent cold shivers up their spines especially when they pictured his face as he was dying in front of them in the very beginning. They might as well as just plunged a knife deep into his chest and killed him there because he was already gone from them.

A cry from someone broke their concentration.

"Oh man the ball."

"Don't worry I got it."

"Thanks Leo."

"Crap what are we going to do?" Mikey asked in a panicked voice.

The basketball rolled right in front of them and Leonardo was walking towards them.

Donnie looked around.

"Quick hide here." Donnie whispered pulling Mikey under the bleachers.

Leonardo walked over just as Donnie pulled Mikey under the bleachers. Leonardo picked up the ball and threw it back to the other people on the court, looking down Leonardo shouted,

* * *

"I got to tie my shoe so go on without me and I'll jump in."

"Okay Leo."

Leo bent down and started to tie his shoe.

"You know I can see you two. I'm even going to ask why you are here." Leonardo said concentrating on tying his shoe.

Neither Donnie nor Mikey said a word but had their shoulder jump when Leonardo started talking to them.

"You two better think of a way to get of here because the bleachers get close at the end of class and unless you want to be crushed turtles think of a better place to hide.

Leonardo ran back to the court and continued his game with his classmates. Donnie and Mikey watched as Leonardo kept all the attention on him on the other side of the court so Donnie and Mikey could run into the boy's locker room.

Taking in deep breaths the two brothers hid behind some curtains in a stall.

* * *

"Great what are we going to do now?" Mikey asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know maybe we can leave a shell cell in his locker then leave so we can tell him he has to get out of here." Donnie said pulling the head off of his costume. Mikey followed Donnie and took in some much needed breaths of fresh air.

"Why not leave and forget everything you saw."

The curtains were pulled open too quickly for Donnie or Mikey to place their disguises back on. Outside was one of Leonardo's classmates looking very pissed off.

"What in heavens are you going here and don't say it because your lost and couldn't find the nearest sewer grate." The boy said in an annoyed tone.

"How do you-"

"Doesn't matter Donatello but you two have to leave now!"

"Zachriel?" Mikey asked.

Zac nodded his head.

"Let me guess someone told you about us." Zac asked.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey nodded their heads.

"Great now the plan has to accelerate faster than accepted." Zac muttered.

Zac was about to leave when Mikey held onto his shoulder.

"You can't. You can't take him." Mikey said.

"Take who?" Zac asked shrugging Mikey off.

"You can't take Leo to be a sacrificed for Hell. He has to live." Donnie pleaded.

"You really know too much. I guess I'll have to wipe your memories." Zac said as his eyes glowed completely white.

Zac reached out with both of his hands that were glowing pure white as well towards Donnie when the door was thrown open.

"Great." Zac said pulling the curtain close and repressing his powers once again.

* * *

"Hey Zac how's the leg?"

"Fine just needed to rest it."

"Great I'm going to shower and change I'll meet up with you later."

"Yes see you too Leonardo."

The silent was filled with Zac's footsteps leaving the room and the door slamming close was a bit of relief for Donnie and Mikey.

"You two want to explain why you're here." Leonardo asked looking at the closed curtain to the stall.

"Don't worry everyone else is still in class." Leonardo explained.

Mikey hesitantly opened the curtains to see Leonardo standing a few feet from them with his arms crossed his chest, his shoulders moving up and down heavily and sweat beading off his forehead down the sides of his face.

* * *

"We came here to get you. You need to leave Leo you are not safe here." Mikey pleaded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leonardo asked confused.

"There's two people here trying to capture you and you need to leave now." Donnie explained.

Leonardo looked at them like they were crazy.

"You guys are nuts. There is nothing here to hurt me. I barely know you guys and you want me to trust you with my life." Leonardo asked.

"I know how it sounds but you do need to trust us. There are things plotting against you." Mikey said.

"Do you have proof of this?" Leonardo asked.

Donnie and Mikey looked at each other. The one thing they needed was proof and either one of thing had it. All they had was the word of the twin children of Death and even that was bad enough with all the tricks they played with them in the past.

* * *

"You just have to take our word on this." Donnie stated.

Leonardo laughed.

"Trust you? I don't even know you guys I barely understand why I'm not freaking out at this point with two large turtles talking to me." Leonardo said.

"Leo please you need to listen to us." Mikey pleaded. "I'll do anything if you just listen to us."

Mikey fell to his knees; Leonardo looked at him in pity. Everything he knew was tell him to leave them alone and go but in the back of his mind something was telling him that he needed to take a leap of faith with this creatures even if it was just once.

Leonardo bent down and stretched out his hand.

Mikey looked up in the corner of his eye.

"You better not make me regret this." Leonardo said smirking at Mikey.

Mikey happily grabbed Leonardo's hand and stood up.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"First we need a way to get you out of school." Mikey said.

"That's an easy one." Leonardo said gesturing to the doors leading to the gym.

"Class will be over in five minutes hide behind the door and I'll place something so the door doesn't slam into you. I'll be the last one to enter so once I come in leave and pull the alarm. Once the place clears we'll leave through the back entrance of the gym." Leonardo explained.

"What about the teacher?" Donnie asked.

"He'll be in his office for a moment to get his clipboard to talk to me about the game this weekend. But be careful his office is next to the alarm so you'll need to find somewhere to hide once you pull it and don't be worried about the blue stuff that sprays out its used to find out who pulled the alarm and to punish them." Leonardo added.

"Great" Donnie muttered.

* * *

Together the three of them put the plan into action. While Donnie and Mikey hid until all the students were into both locker rooms and the teacher was in his office Leonardo would be their eyes and ears.

Leonardo had Mikey take off the shoulder pads and placed them behind the door with the padding protecting them from the door swinging in their faces repeatedly.

Leonardo ran out to finish up the class then the turtles waited and a barrage of boys from the class ran in talking and laughing. Hitting the as they pushed it open. The pads really raved them as the door banged against the pads saving them from getting a bloody nose.

"Guys we need to shower up cause the girls complained last time." Leonardo yelled into the locker room.

"Yeah, yeah Leo we get it."

"Bad enough my girlfriend won't come near me last time we had a match and then gave me a lecture now I got you."

Leonardo joked. "Say what you want but I'm saving your love life."

Leonardo walked into the room herding the other boys towards the showers. Donnie and Mikey watched as Leonardo peered over his shoulder and mouthed the words; go.

Donnie and Mikey snuck out of the room and into the gym. The door to the office just closed the and sound of the water running in both showers told the two of them that everyone was gone. Donnie and Mikey on their knees and hands crawled passed the office and to the alarm.

"Ready?" Donnie asked placing his hand on the switch.

"Ready" Mikey replied placing his hand on top of Donnie's.

Pulling the switch the alarm went off and a spray of blue flew all over their disguise. Donnie and Mikey ran towards the blenchers and hid under them as the coach bolted out of the office and yelled into the locker rooms that the fire alarm went off. Donnie and Mikey took off their disguise as they watched the students with wet hair and in their regular school clothes leave the locker room. After a bit of the alarm going off Leonardo stepped out of the locker room with his backpack. Mikey and Donnie walked out of their hiding place and ran over to him.

* * *

"Ready Leonardo?" Donnie asked.

Leonardo nodded his head adjusting his backpack on his back.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Leonardo said.

Mikey and Donnie nodded their heads.

As everyone began to walk towards the exit a strong gust of wind blew everyone to their knees. Looking behind them Lilith was behind them, her eyes pure black with red iris.

"Where do you think you're going baby?" Lilith asked cocking her head to the side.

"Lilith? What are you doing?" Leo asked trying to stand up.

"Poor baby. Did you really think you just managed to a beautiful girl like this without anything but your charm?" Lilith said seductively.

"Too bad I really like playing the part of a little girl. It has been too long." Lilith said.

"Lilith you can't be serious." Leonardo said.

Lilith raised her hand in the air and the next moment Leonardo was flung into the air pinned to the wall.

"Leonardo!" Mikey and Donnie cried.

Pulling out their weapons both brothers charged at Lilith but were immediately stopped when Lilith raised her other hand in the air. Pinning both brothers to the wall with Leonardo in the middle. The brother's weapons disappear and Lilith in a flash stood in front of them. Leonardo was lowered a bit so Lilith could caress his cheek with the back of her hand.

* * *

Leonardo winced and struggled to move but Lilith was too strong for any of them.

Lilith softens her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but if you must know it's their fault for that this happened. Now I must take you with me for my master." Lilith said.

Lilith turned her head towards the court. The middle of the court started to break apart and a whirlpool of black clouds and red thunder appeared pulling anything that wasn't tied down into it.

"Come on Leo it's time we go see master in Hell." Lilith laughed.

Leonardo, Mikey and Donnie looked at the whirlpool in fear. With no way to move or fight they were trapped and at the mercy of Lilith a demon sent to them by the turtle's own brother.

As Lilith was about to place her hand on Leonardo's face again a burst of light appeared behind Lilith. Lilith turned around to announce she was very annoyed.

Zac was standing behind her in his school clothes with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Hello Lilith it seems like you and I have a conflict of interest here." Zac said in a monotone voice.

"Zachriel it's so good to see you but as you can see I'm a little busy at the moment. Come back later." Lilith said turning her attention back to Leonardo and the two brothers.

"I cannot understand how you can think with all this noise." Zac said.

Zac snapped his fingers and the whirlpool in the middle of the court began to close. Lilith immediate turned her attention back to the portal, her eyes glowed a brighter red as it began to reopen.

The battle between the two grew more intense, the windows shattered and the glass fell all around them.

"You know I can't let you near him." Zac said.

"And I have my orders to take him by my master." Lilith stated.

Zac concentrated more, her brow knitted more as he tried to close the portal but Lilith had the upper hand in the fight, she was more experienced and stronger than him. Lilith knew this she was just toying with him.

"Give it up Zachriel you know that you will lose and I will take the boy with me back to Hell just end it now and I won't let you suffer in your death." Lilith said.

"You may be stronger." Zac struggled to form his words under the stress of closing the portal and keeping Lilith at bay. "But I am smarter. Now!" Zac yelled.

* * *

The doors to the gym burst open and the nurse ran into the room, pulling out a spray bottle she pressed down at the bottom and sprayed the entire bottle on Lilith. Lilith screamed in agony as steam started to pour off her, breaking her concentration she fell to her knees. Leonardo, Donnie, and Mikey were released from Lilith's hold and fell to the ground. The nurse ran to their sides to see if they were injured.

Zac ran over to Lilith and pulled out a small cylindrical object and placed it on the ground just a foot away from Lilith. Turning it on a beam of light turned on weird symbols appeared on the ground in a circle around Lilith. Lilith stood up weakly; shaking her head she was about to move but her legs didn't budge. Lilith looked down and started to scream.

"You idiot! You really are stupid! If you think this will stop me think again. I will get out and I will get the boy if it means ripping your wings off and dragging the boy down piece by piece to master!" Lilith screamed hysterically.

"By then it will be too late. Goodbye Lilith I hope the next time we meet will be our last." Zac said.

Zac started to speak in Latin, the ground started to speak as he spoke and Lilith's body twitched and moved in all different directions. When Zac finished the ground under Lilith opened and chains appeared binding Lilith. Two large ghostly hands appeared grabbing Lilith's body and pulled her down back to Hell. The ground stopped rumbling and the cracks on the ground closed. Zac picked up the cylindrical object and placed it back into his pocket.

Walking over Mikey and Donnie shielded Leonardo behind them as Zac inched closer.

Once again the doors burst open and in a flash someone ran over shielding Donnie and Mikey.

* * *

"Come closer and I will kill you."

"Raph!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Thank goodness you're here." Mikey said.

"Who are you?" Leonardo asked.

"Let's get you out of here first then we'll answer questions." Raph stated.

"You cannot leave. The boy must know." Zac said.

"Like hell he does." Raph growled.

"What you believe and what I'm about to say are two different things." Zac said staring Raph down.

"This battle has taken too many of my brothers and sister's lives and I will not allow the boy to be used but he must know…no he must remember." Zac stated.

* * *

When Zac stomped his foot on the ground the earth around them shook but Raph stood strong in front of his brothers and Leonardo.

"Remember what? The horrible life he had, the life we made for him ended with must giving up no him. Not this time I will not give up on Leo, I will not stand around and let him be used ever again." Raph yelled.

"You really don't understand what I mean do you. You are such a child no wonder demons can toy with you so easily. I don't want the boy to be a sacrifice nor do I want him to remember a past that made him what he is down there. No there is something I need Leonardo to remember." Zac stated.

"And what is that?" Raph growled.

Zac walked closer to Leonardo but the three brothers shield him. Zac shook his head and waved his hand in front of them. The three brothers were scattered away from Leonardo leaving him defenseless as Zac moved in closer.

* * *

"Don't touch him!" Raph yelled out.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Mikey pleaded.

"Leonardo you have to run!" Donnie cried

But Zac was too quick as he knelt down in front of Leonardo. Zac cocked his head to the side and stared at Leonardo in the eyes.

"You have really changed." Zac said.

Leonardo was shaking a bit, holding in his breath.

"What do you mean?" Leonardo said in a stuttered.

"You really don't remember. My, the years living as a human have really messed with your memories." Zac said.

No one understood what Zac was saying but to him he looked like he was looking at his long lost friend.

"Hello brother Dumah it has been a very long time." Zac said placing a hand on Leonardo's head.

As Zac placed a hand on Leonardo's head, his eyes started to glow a bright blue glow.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Long ago just as the earth was beginning to be created and life was starting to form the world above was busy getting ready for their father to come and see their work. Brothers and sisters running or flying around in the air, working together to make sure nothing was out of place. But none to as happy or proud as Yoake. Yoake was one of four head angels and was given the task of guarding gates and gateway connecting the walkway from the Heavens, to earth, and Hell. The only area where both Heaven and Hell call neutral space was on Earth. But because of its infancy angels were guarding the neutral zone more from demons. The only other being able to walk the same road as Yoake was Rapha, an archangel. Yoake and Rapha never talked to each other unless they had business to discuss. In the forms of humans they would both meet each other on Earth then return to their stations until they were called to meet again._

 _Years later after guarding the gateway the two guardians were thrown to earth to deal with a matter from both sides. Some angels and demons on both sides were getting antsy about being locked up and have gone to earth to see what was so special about it. The humans and animals on the planet are not ready said the kings of Hell and the Father of Heaven. By breaking the word of their father and rulers a sentence has been placed on each of them and it's up to Yoake and Rapha to find and kill them._

 _One of the jobs of being the guards and messengers between both worlds was to also uphold the laws of each world and obey them no matter the cost._

* * *

 _Yoake, a young tall man with short brown hair that was swaying to the right side of his face and layered on the top with dark brown eyes and a slightly stubble goatee and beard. Wearing a black dress suit with a white dress shirt and black tie and shoes with a light cream colored trench coat covering his open suit. On his side was a belt sheath holding a long silver knife that had two prongs for the guard. Because angels have no emotions Yoake would speak with no emotion and just stare at everything using his logic to justify anything he did or said._

 _Rapha was different in many ways, his emotions and lack of remorse took over his persona and he loved it. An elderly man with slick back black hair and black eyes Rapha was a gentleman and was dressed up in a dark navy blue suit and shoes, white dress shirt, purple tie and long black coat with the tail falling just to his knees. Rapha had a silver ring with a large purple stone on his left middle finger and walked with a dark brown cane that had a silver tip at the bottom and a silver sickle handle. When in battle Rapha would hold his cane behind him and the cane would extend out across his back and the sickle would triple in size._

 _Finding themselves on earth Rapha and Yoake looked around only to see themselves surrounded by nothing but a vast desert._

* * *

 _Rapha opened his arms to Yoake._

" _My dear friend Yoake. It is been too long." Rapha joked._

 _Yoake just looked and stared at Rapha with his hands in his pockets._

 _Looking pretend sad Rapha placed his arms down and looked sad._

" _You break my heart Yoake." Rapha said._

" _If you had one I don't care." Yoake said._

 _Rapha laughed at Yoake's joke though Yoake still didn't understand why he was laughing._

" _Let's get this down already. I'm tired of being here." Yoake said looking around._

 _Rapha ran over to Yoake's side and pulled his shoulder closer to him._

" _Come on my friend it's earth and we have all the time we want to explore it." Rapha said looking around._

 _Yoake shrugged Rapha off._

" _We're here to work and that's it." Yoake said._

" _Yes, yes I know, find the rogue demons and angels then get back to our post." Rapha ran in front of Yoake. "But aren't you curious as to why your father made this world and treasures this more than his children or even himself."_

* * *

" _Never question father." Yoake said in a deep voice._

 _Yoake pushed Rapha way with his shoulder and moved on. Rapha just shrugged his shoulders and followed Yoake._

 _Miles later Yoake stopped short saying._

" _One's near."_

 _Rapha looked around but saw nothing._

 _In a flash Yoake disappeared out of thin air._

" _Wait for me." Rapha shouted disappearing just like Yoake._

 _When Rapha found Yoake he was in the forest in the middle of a fight with a woman with long wavy blonde hair and a long white dress._

" _You need to come with me." Yoake said._

" _Never! Why must I live up there when something great is happening here?" she yelled._

" _Sister if you come back with me Father may be merciful and let you live." Yoake said._

 _But the woman shook her head no._

* * *

 _The two beings clashed at each other while Rapha watched from the sidelines grinning the whole time. Yoake pushed the woman to the ground with a great force, the woman's bones made a crunching noise as she gasped for air. Yoake quickly appeared on top of the woman, straddling her and pinning her arms above her head. With his knife in his free hand he whispered that he was sorry and plunged the knife into her heart._

 _Backing off the woman's chest rose as her eyes and chest glowed red. The ground under her pinned her arms and legs as it dragged her down into the earth._

 _Yoake stepped back and watched, placing his knife back into its sheath._

 _As his sister was engulfed into the earth Yoake whispered to her, "Goodbye sister."_

 _Yoake turned his attention to Rapha asking, "Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to go to work?"_

" _Just enjoying the show" Rapha said holding his hands up._

" _Sad she had to go, she was very pretty." Rapha said looking at the ground were the woman died._

 _Yoake turned and pushed Rapha into a tree._

" _Don't talk about her." Yoake applied more pressure to the arm pressed against Rapha's chest. "Ever." Yoake said in a very deep tone._

" _Release me now." Rapha said lowering his head._

 _Yoake tilted his head up and quickly moved to the side. Rapha adjusted his suit and walked in the middle of the grove._

" _Really? You really think you can hide from me." Rapha chuckled._

 _Looking above and around a swishing sound passed through the tree tops._

* * *

 _Rolling his eyes Rapha said, "Oh please don't make me go and drag you out. I rather not dirt my suit but." Rapha looked at Yoake who was standing to his left just staring at him._

" _I will" Rapha said chuckling._

 _A shadow leaped towards Rapha, Rapha placed his cane behind his back and extended the blade and cane. In one quick movement Raph swung the blade towards the shadow. Catching the shadow in the blade and slammed him into the ground._

" _You've been a bad boy." Rapha said clicking his tongue._

 _The shadow turned over revealing himself to be a young man with mushroom shaped brown hair, red eyes and black on the iris._

 _The man hissed at Rapha looking at him then Yoake back to Rapha._

" _You're helping them! How could you betray your own kind!" the man yelled._

 _Rapha placed the tip of his blade against the man's throat._

" _No I'm doing this of the others boy. You break the rules you lose your life. No take backs no butts." Rapha said in the most serious voice Yoake has spoken in since the two have met._

" _Screw you! When I get back no matter how long it takes I will crawl out of the hole and drag you down! I will make you suffer!" the man screamed out._

 _Rapha raised his blade into the air; the moonlight shining off the blade Rapha stared down at the boy and whispered to him._

" _You can't escape death, only delay it."_

 _In a quick motion Rapha sliced down at the man, cutting off the head then each limb until it was nothing. Rapha and Yoake watched just as the man's body disappeared into thin air into a cloud of black smoke. Rapha extended his hand and gathered all the smoke into the palm of his hand, opening his jacket up he placed the ball of smoke into his jacket. Rapha turned to Yoake fixed his jacket and walked over to him, returning his weapon back into his cane to two of them continued their journey to kill or return the creatures back to their rightful places._

* * *

 _For the next year the two beings tracked down their rogue brothers and sisters. At the beginning Rapha was the only one that talked while Yoake would just ignore him or end the conversation with just one word. But as time grew on Yoake started talking more and more until the two beings started having conversations between them. Though it was just work in the beginning the two talked about their experiences in each of their worlds, their masters, and what they thought of the earth._

 _Yoake thought it was a great planet though it still needed time to grow, his father was right in creating this. Rapha however had a different thought about it saying it was just a demonstration of his father's powers and nothing more. Rapha didn't really care for the earth like Yoake but he was ordered to find and return all demons to Hell and nothing more._

 _Though the two argued over simple details about their jobs and their differences in opinions of the earth the two still grew to become friends. Once all the rouge angels and demons were caught or destroyed both Yoake and Rapha had to return back to their worlds._

 _Raph extended his hand towards Yoake; Yoake just stared at Rapha's hand then his face._

" _A handshake my friend. A symbol of what these creatures call for friendship." Rapha said grinning._

 _Yoake cocked his head to side as Rapha explained a handshake. Yoake looked down and gripped Rapha's hand._

" _Until our next meeting. Rapha." Yoake said._

 _Rapha's grin was bigger looking at Yoake._

" _Yes indeed." Rapha said._

 _Rapha and Yoake released each other's grip and left to go back home. Rapha returned to Hell and gave Death the ruling King the demon's souls he reaped for him. Death nodded his head and took the souls away from Rapha; calling for a shadow man he gave the souls to it so they could deliver it to their master deep in the core for punishment._

 _Yoake returned to Heaven where he was brought in front of his father to give a very detailed recount of his year on the earth. A day of giving his report his father released him and placed him back on guard duty._

* * *

 _A thousand years later the friendship between the two beings was still strong. Though they don't see each other much these days they still hold their time together on the earth very close. Death after years of giving Rapha high ranking task and having them completed bestowed Rapha the title of the third king. Still a guard of the gate his task grew to being the guardian and watcher of those who returned and left along with souls that fell down to their side. Rapha was told he would have to go to earth and bring the damned and guide them to their side. Yoake was bestowed the title of right hand man of his father. Given the task of over the progress of the earth while also being the guardian of the gates to Heaven. Now he stays on earth in his human form to watch over everything and bring souls that needed to be guided to Heaven's gates._

 _For years the two friends stayed together and worked on the souls that need to be brought to the other side. It wasn't until an emergency was called from both sides when the two friends would never meet in this lifetime again. Rapha when home to see Death's only child was dying from a poison from Heaven and Yoake arrived just in time to stop an attack against his father only to be poisoned himself. The days numbered and grew longer for the two friends, Rapha desperately tried to save the child of Death and to save his friend. But both sides continued to butt head with each other with no one budging on the cure. In the end Death split his child into two but Yoake was lost to the poison. His soul was brought to the well where all souls of the angels live until the day he could be reborn as a human._

 _Rapha could not get over his one and only friend's death and grew colder and darker. Siding with demons that saw the cruel side of the other kings. Rapha started a civil war between the two other kings, spreading his war to the earth and the heavens Rapha left no one alive. When the other kings and the father of Heaven came together to seal him away Rapha cried out his friend's name and vowed to get his revenge against those who damned him and his friend to life without each other. Rapha told them that one day he would return to take his place as one of the kings of Hell and would break the barrier between both worlds though the power they gave him._


End file.
